Drama, Drama, Drama - Series part 3
by riley2002
Summary: After the latest lover's quarrel, the team has had enough and takes things into their own hands...and then some.
1. Chapter 1

The B&B was dark. She looked at the clock in the car as she turned it off and understood why. It was two o'clock in the morning. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she attempted to tip toe up the stairs, skipping the one or two steps that cried when you stepped on them. She had done this far too many times to know those stairs by heart. Standing before the bedroom door she quickly discovered the door was locked. "Now what?" she muttered under her breath. She stood looking up and down the hallway thinking. Steve was away and she certainly was not going to disturb Pete. He'd never stop teasing her about this one. That left Claudia. She turned to stare at the door across the hall. No lights. 'Well, what do you expect Helena, it is two o'clock in the morning? Better hope she is in a better mood than Myka apparently is,' she thought to herself.

Crossing the hall, she tapped on the door. "Claudia?" she begged. Receiving no answer, she knocked a little harder and cracked the door open, again calling to the young woman, but in a stage whisper, "Claudia."

Sitting straight up in bed in surprise and confusion there was a voice in the dark. "What, what, hey, who's there? What's going on?" Claudia exclaimed incoherently.

"It's just me, darling."

"HG? Shit, are you trying to kill me? What's going on? Why are you in here? Are you okay? Is Myka okay?" Claudia rambled trying to clear her head.

"Yes, darling, everything is fine. Well, almost fine. It seems I am in a bit of a predicament at the moment. The door to my bedroom appears to be locked. I was wondering if I might sleep here tonight."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. It's, uh," Claudia looked at her clock, "Two o'clock in the morning. You woke me up to tell me you pissed off your girlfriend enough that she locked you out of the bedroom and you think I'm going to cross said girlfriend to give you refuge. Is that right?"

"That is indeed the situation at hand, yes." HG meekly answered.

"Geez, what did you do now, HG? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know. It's none of my business. No way are you staying here. Myka really would not be happy with me. You are trying to kill me." Claudia got out of bed. "This is so not cool, HG." She grabbed HG by her sleeve and dragged her across the hall to the other bedroom. "Myka, wake up!" She yelled, banging on the door.

Myka rushed to the door in a panic throwing it open. "Are you okay, Claudia? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy. Thanks for asking. It's two o'clock in the morning, as in a.m., and I just got a frakking wake-up call. You forgot something." She grabbed HG's shoulder and forcefully shoved her into the bedroom, turned on her heel and shouted over her shoulder before slamming her door shut, "Good night!"

The two women stared at each other for a long time. Helena eventually broke the stalemate innocently asking, "Why does everyone always assume it is my fault?"

"History repeats itself! Here's a blanket and a pillow. You know where the chair is or the floor if you prefer."

"You can't be serious?" Helena asked in disbelief.

"Very. Your other option is the hall, but since you felt it necessary to wake up Claudia, who, by the way, you are going to be kissing some major booty for, I suggest one of the previously mentioned options. Or, you could always try Pete." Myka got into bed and yanked the covers up to her chin turning her back to her confused girlfriend.

"Pete? Don't be ridiculous. Major booty? What does that even mean?"

"You'll find out I'm sure. You have your choices, Helena, make one already. I'm going to sleep."

"Can't we discuss this, Myka?" she pleaded.

"Really, Helena? A discussion. That's what got us here in the first place. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Now, leave me alone."

Appalled over the situation, Helena finally wrapped herself in the blanket and lay down on the cold, hard floor. Chairs were for reading.

* * *

"Can't we just build them a guest house or something?" Claudia complained going on her third cup of coffee. "Seriously, two a.m.! You really didn't hear it Pete?"

"Nope. I slept like a baby." He started on his second stack of pancakes.

"Oh, come on Pete, the whole building shook when I slammed my door." Claudia continued, "You should have heard their stupid argument after dinner. I finally left to do my work at the warehouse. I know how hard HG can slam the front door and knew it was inevitable. I don't want to get blamed for it when it breaks. I'm all for domestic bliss and all, and I'm really happy for them, but between all the bliss is the arguing and the other sounds I'd really rather not know about." She poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Where are they anyway?" Pete asked.

"I think Myka went for a run, and HG left for the warehouse way early. I'm guessing the floor wasn't very comfortable. I never did get back to sleep. I don't care if she can kill me with her pinky. She is so going to be kissing my behind."

Artie rushed in to the dining room in his usual disheveled manner. "Okay children, we've got a...wait, where are Myka and HG?"

Claudia was quick to respond, "World War Three, oh great leader. 'Domestic issues'. You didn't think I spent last night with you for the fun of it, did you? The lovebirds need a time out. Please send one of them and not the other," she begged. "Or better yet, send them both…no, really, really bad idea."

"Just how many cups of coffee have you had?" Artie asked noticing the slight tremor in Claudia's hands.

"Two a.m., Artie! HG woke me up at two a.m.! I never got back to sleep. How many cups do you think I've had?" The more Claudia grumbled the angrier she got.

"Point taken. No more coffee, though. We discussed this," was Artie's only response.

"Okay. Pete, you need to find Myka then. You are on your way to Saratoga Springs, NY. It's famous for its natural springs and expensive horses. There have been multiple reports of big winnings at the race track. Here's the file. Your flight leaves in two hours. Have a nice flight. Oh, and watch where you step!"

"Whose flight leaves in two hours?" Myka had just come back from her run.

"Yours," Claudia barked. "Maybe we'll all get some sleep around here. I'm off to the warehouse. Someone has some serious ass kissing ahead of her. I so can't wait until Steve is back." She pushed back her chair and stomped out of the room.

"What's up with Claud?" Myka asked, grabbing a banana.

"Oh, something about WWF fights and a two a.m. wake-up call she may have mentioned." Pete looked at his partner with a look that translated into "Duh," as he got up from the table to gather his stuff. "I hear things like that have a way of making people kind of cranky."

"Oh, that." Myka stared at the floor, turning red remembering the embarrassing events from the night before. "I'll go get ready and meet you down here in fifteen minutes, Pete. And for the record there was no wrestling involved," she shouted at his retreating back. "Is that the file?" she asked Artie.

"Yes," Artie said. "Anything you want to add? Like what the Hell is going on and why Claudia is so wound up she is now under the influence of caffeine? Do you have any idea what it is going to be like working with her today?"

Myka just opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not really knowing what to say.

"Where is your scary other half anyway? She missed the meeting, too."

"I'm not really sure. She was gone when I got up. My first guess would be the warehouse."

"I was never very happy about this relationship thing when it started between the two of you. It creates complications. However, it's not my life and you're happy. But, when it disrupts what little balance there is with this ragtag group of lunatics I have to work with... Just fix it." With those final words Artie got up and headed over to the warehouse.

* * *

Myka looked at her phone one last time before boarding the plane. There were no messages or texts from Helena. She wasn't able to find her before she left so had to resort to leaving both a message and a text letting her know she was off to NY for an artifact and would contact her later tonight. Helena was ignoring her. Pete looked at his partner as they took their seats. He knew her too well. "Still no word yet?"

"What?" she responded vaguely.

"Your stud muffin hasn't responded, yet." He pointed to the phone in her hand. When she stared at him perplexed he continued, "Oh, come on Mykes. You've checked your phone like every ten minutes since we left home. Want to talk about it?"

"First of all, 'stud muffin' is kind of offensive and if she ever hears you say that in reference to her you'll probably find yourself pinned down under her knee. Second, no, I haven't heard from her. She's just being obstinate."

"Okay, in response to that. First, she probably doesn't know what 'stud muffin' means," he chuckled, "so I think I'm safe on that account." Myka glared at him. He cleared his throat continuing, "I'll keep that knee thing in mind. Second, what exactly happened? Oh, and speaking of obstinate, you're the one who locked her out of the bedroom. Maybe Claudia is right," he finished quietly with a sigh resigning himself that this was going nowhere for now.

"She really pissed me off and then just took off in the car. What is Claudia right about?" Myka was getting agitated with this conversation and where it was leading.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just saying that maybe locking your girlfriend out of the bedroom was probably not one of your better ideas."

"Pete, what did Claudia say?" Myka demanded, ignoring his comment. He was actually right and she didn't want to admit it to him.

Myka was giving him that scary look he really hated. It was great in the field, but not so great when directed at him. Hating himself for slipping up and knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one, he collapsed into the back of the chair, almost knocking off the beverage of the passenger behind him.

"She just, sort of, mentioned that a more private living arrangement should be provided for you two. It's not like you're just playing house. You guys are the real deal."

"What? Why? Like we need to move out? What are you saying, Pete?" Her voice was raising now. The passenger that almost lost his drink hushed them from behind.

"Well, sometimes it gets a little awkward for the rest of us, you know? How would you feel if, hypothetically, Steve and I were like this amazing couple and you were single and living with that every day?"

Myka snorted. "For once I'm being serious Myka. There's all of this great stuff between you that balances you two out, but then there's all the other stuff that goes with it. If you two aren't all mushy one minute you're at each other's throats the next and then there's the make up sex….and the not make up sex…" Myka was turning red now. "I'm not busting on you, Mykes. We're all really happy for you both, well, maybe not Artie so much, but sometimes it's a little uncomfortable. It's just not really normal to live like that, not that we're anything close to being normal. You guys should totally have the privacy to do what couples do...Cuddle, argue, and make up, and other things I don't really want to mention that can get kind of loud…a lot. No one wants you to move out, I'm not actually sure if you can, come to think about it. You're both a part of this weird family of ours. We can all eat together and stuff like normal, and we can even still keep a room for you since you know how to lock doors and all…Maybe we just need some sort of guest cottage out back for the two of you. I'd think you'd want to be a normal couple, or at least as close to one as you can get in this business. I would if it was Steve and me…you know what I mean, the hypothetical thing. You both deserve it." He looked at her with brotherly love, praying he didn't just completely stick his whole foot in his mouth.

Myka just stared at him and didn't say anything. She didn't really know what to say. They had never thought about it before, just accepting things as they were.

"So, want to tell me what the knock down fight was about that led to Claudia being woken up at two in the morning? Which, by the way, she is not going to forget anytime soon. I think HG has a lot of extra inventory coming her way. God knows what else Claudia will think of. Claudia was some pissed off this morning."

"It was stupid," Myka mumbled.

"Isn't it usually?" Pete laughed.

"Sometimes," Myka laughed back. Pete raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, probably most of the time. I don't know. She wore one of my favorite shirts and then got grease on it working on one of her little projects. It's just a shirt. Now, that I think about it, it's kind of cute on her now and she stood there with grease on her face…"

"Okay, don't need to hear the details," Pete interrupted.

"Like I said, it was stupid. It was just a long day of mishaps and the shirt just pushed me over. She didn't seem to understand why I was so upset and then she got mad at me and drove away. It was the running away that really pissed me off and why I locked her out. She was gone for hours. Poor Claudia. She has every right for being upset with us. I guess you're right. It's hard to remember there are other people who live there too when we have a whole other world we live in as a couple."

"Ah ha. That is my point, exactly." Pete smiled. "So, what does the file say?"

* * *

Myka gave up trying to connect with Helena. Helena didn't answer the first night or the next morning. She was beyond obstinate at this point and Myka was getting angry again. She left numerous messages of 'I love you, I'm sorry, I over reacted, and we'll talk when I get back,' but to no avail. Pete and she were on day three and were both sick of stepping in or around horse poop in the hot and humid August weather of Upstate, NY. Helena was still ignoring her. Myka, not wanting to involve Claudia again, gave in and finally texted the poor girl to make sure Helena was okay. Claudia said she'd been quiet, but busy learning the definition of 'kissing some major booty'.

The artifact was finally located the next day; a small plastic horse statue stashed in one of the fountains in Congress Park. They would be home after a long day of layovers and connecting flights that night. Pete hadn't brought up the women's argument since the first flight four days prior. In the middle of the last flight home, he brought up the subject again.

"So, have you guys patched things up?"

"She's not talking. I haven't heard from her at all." Myka flatly informed him.

"Oh." Pete was dismayed at this information. The longer they went on not talking, the worse the resolution became. "Okay, what are you going to do about it?"

Deep in thought Myka shrugged. "We just need to talk it out. It's all a matter of whether Helena is ready to listen. I'm over it. Like I said it was just a shirt."

"But..." Pete encouraged really not looking forward to going home to more drama. He was tired and just wanted to watch a movie and fall asleep.

"She needs to learn that she can't just run away from an argument all the time. It's okay to call a time out, but she can't just get up and leave."

"Then that's what you need to do. Just do us a favor and leave us out of it. I've seen enough crap after the past four days. I swear I smell like a horse."

Myka laughed. It really had been a lot of crap. "You always smell, what's so different now?"

When they landed Pete tossed the keys to Myka. "Want to drive home, Mykes? I'm kind of tired."

They got in the car and Pete immediately texted Claudia about the plan they hatched over the past few days.

-_Home…how's the little walking volcano?_

_- Slow simmer. Curly?_

_- Anxious. No contact from volcano_

_-Duh. Operation lock up?_

_-Yeah, baby_

When Pete and Myka were almost at the B&B Pete spoke up. "Hey, let's get this to the warehouse first before dinner. Then we can just chill."

"Sure. Sounds like a good plan. I'll do anything to put off confronting Helena."

They arrived at the warehouse. Pete smiled. She had no idea what she was getting into. For once it was Myka that was clueless and not him.

"Come on, Myka. Claudia told me we have a new storage unit and we should put it in there."

"Do I have to, Pete?" she whined.

"She said it's really cool. Besides, she's been working hard on it all week and seemed really excited about it."

"Fine." They negotiated their way through the maze of aisles until they came to what did look exactly like a commercial storage container, with Claudia standing very proudly in front of the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys, welcome back! Wait until you see this baby, Myka. It's totally rad."

"Got the bag, Mykes?" Myka held it up for Pete to see that she did indeed have it. "Great, after you then."

Claudia opened the door and Pete gave Myka a slight push through the door before Claudia slammed it shut and locked it behind her.

"Hey, what the Hell? Claudia!" she yelled as she turned around to bang on the door.

"I am afraid, darling, we have been 'hoodwinked'." Myka heard Helena speak from behind her.

Over their heads they heard Claudia's voice from a speaker. "Okay you two, this is the deal. Do whatever you have to do to get over this spat of yours. HG and I have worked very hard on creating this. She just didn't know what it was for. Gotch'ya HG. It is completely sound proof. No dinner and no pee breaks. Knowing you two I hope you have big bladders, 'cause I think you are going to be in there for a while. In case you are wondering HG, you are still not done as my personal slave. You still have my laundry to do and my room to clean, as well as my inventory list from today. Artie has the contract you signed. When everything is sorted out, just push the button on the left of the door and Steve will come get you. He'll know if you have resolved you're domestic issues. Have fun."

"Great idea, Claudia." Pete patted her on the back as they left. "How'd you get HG in there anyway?"

"I told her we just got those new gadgets in she wanted for her latest project and I left them in there. Like sending Pooh Bear to the honey pot." She doubled over in laughter.

"You are a genius, Claud."

"I have my moments."

"What about part 'B' of our plan?"

"Oh, Mrs. Frederic was totally on our side, especially after Artie pleaded the whole 'affecting the other agents' efficiency' argument. Excavators are already gone and construction starts tomorrow."

* * *

**Inside the container…**

The two women glared at each other.

Myka was the first to break. "Well, do you have anything to say? It's been four days now."

"Yes, I do. You smell like a horse."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

A/N: I didn't intend this to be more than a one shot, but let's hear for the power of suggestion. So, hey, let's have an adventure and see where we end up. Reviews are always encouraged and appreciated. Thanks to all who have shared their thoughts. I really do give them all consideration and file them in some little compartment in my brain.

* * *

The storage space was cool, but it was softly lit with recessed floor lights around the perimeter. In the center, placed on a thick area rug, were two chairs. It was functional, but not at all what one would call comfortable. It was definitely designed with one purpose in mind by its engineer. The two women stared at each other, annoyed at their friends for putting them in here like this, as well as at each other for ultimately causing their present situation.

Myka could no longer restrain herself after four days of the silent treatment. "Really, Helena? After four days of ignoring me, all you have to say to is, 'You smell like a horse'?"

"Darling, I am sorry, but you do."

"Don't 'darling' me. I can't believe you! Sometimes you make me so angry!"

"So it seems. I could say the same of you. After all it was YOU who locked ME out of OUR bedroom."

"You just left an argument and drove off…for hours. Then, you had the audacity to wake up Claudia when you got home at two in the morning! She has every reason for being pissed off at us. Well, mostly you."

"If I had been able to get into OUR bedroom, I wouldn't have had to wake her. I am also very much aware of her present attitude. Not only did I have to sign a contract of repentance, and proceed with what you called 'kissing major booty', thank you very much, we are presently locked in the container which I helped her design! I assure you it is very well insulated and completely sound proof. She wouldn't tell me why we were doing this, merely saying it was on a need to know basis and was part of my contract...Something about reading the fine print." Helena was annoyed that she had been kept in the dark about their work on container.

Myka suddenly roared with laughter, not being able to breathe. Her brilliant girlfriend had quite simply been duped; hook, line, and sinker, and as a result of her own actions no less.

"Why are you laughing?" Helena demanded stepping into Myka's personal space. Helena became more irritated as Myka, now bent over, continued to laugh. Obviously, this was not a laughing matter. They were locked in this container indefinitely until they could prove to Steve that they had made a truce.

Catching her breath, tears streaming down her face, Myka stood up straight and grabbed a surprised Helena around the waist pulling her into a deep, satisfying kiss. "I love you, Helena Wells, and I've really missed you for the past four days. Please do not ignore my messages like that again. It hurt me a lot. I am sorry I locked you out and I'm sorry I was called away before we could talk. But, please, do not EVER drive away like that while we are in the middle of an argument. I was really worried. You can call a time out if you want to, but you cannot just walk away." Helena looked up at her and saw the hurt and worry in the taller woman's face, but found no words to respond with. "We so deserve being locked up in here." Myka started laughing again holding Helena tightly against her, breathing in her sweet scent and placing the slightest of kisses under her ear.

"Darling, I love you too, and as much as I am enjoying this attention, you still smell like a horse." Helena crinkled her nose.

"I know I smell like a horse. You would too if you had to tramp around a horse track for four days. You should smell Pete."

"I think I'll pass on that offer. Even smelling like a horse, I'm sure you smell far more appealing." Helena finally smiled and kissed Myka quickly.

"Now, will you tell me why you ignored me for four days so we can get out of here? I really need to pee." Myka implored.

Helena stared at the floor, searching for the words she couldn't find. She dropped down on one of the chairs in frustration. Myka followed her example, stretching out her tired legs.

"Would you believe me if I said I really don't know?" Was the hesitant response.

"The great H.G. Wells at a loss for words? Sweetie, I think I'm the only one that knows you well enough to say 'yes' to that question. I'm going to guess you were not only angry, but confused and hurt, and you didn't know what to do with all that, so it was easier to ignore it instead. It's a lot like driving off into the sunset like you did earlier. Does that sound about right?"

"Hearing you say it like that, yes. I am sorry about the shirt. It wasn't intentional. We've been working apart from each other so much recently I missed you. I just needed a part of you with me. Does that make sense?"

After a few moments Myka turned to the older woman and asked,"Helena, have you noticed the tee shirt I'm wearing?" Helena looked for the first time at the somewhat too small, soft blue shirt that Myka was wearing under the loose, button down denim shirt. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face recognizing it as one of her own. "I think I understand. It's a good thing this is one of your bigger tee shirts. I take it with me every time I go on a mission without you. You didn't know that did you?" Helena shook her head no. "Pete teases me horribly for it, because sometimes I wash it in the sink with your shampoo, of all things, just so I can wear it the next day." Myka leaned toward Helena and took her slender, now cold hand, interlocking their fingers. "I love you, and I don't like it when you are far away either. I've spent too much time not knowing where you are. Besides, I think the grease stained shirt is kind of cute on you." She pulled Helena to her lap and held her closely. They remained that way for some time.

Helena finally broke the silence. "If we are to be thrown in here every time we argue, I think we need to install a heating system. Despite your warmth, it's getting very cold in here. Is it safe to ring for Steve?"

Myka spoke into Helena's dark, soft hair, enjoying the scent she missed so much and that the shirt poorly retained. "Please do, because as much as I love you, dear, you are pressing on my very full bladder."

Helena chuckled as she got up to push the button.

* * *

"So, did you make up?" Steve asked with an expressionless face, eyes boring into them.

"Huh? We just told you…" Myka began.

"No, I mean, you know, the 'other' make up."

Both women stared at him not understanding exactly what he was referring to. Helena was the first to grasp his meaning. Her face immediately soured in complete disgust. "That container is hardly appropriate for such activities, Steven. Besides, she smells like a horse."

Myka stared at Helena. "What are you talking about?"

"Really, darling, since when did you play the dolt?"

"A dolt! Don't even…"

Steve stopped and interrupted the encroaching new argument. "Ladies, I can still put you back in your cage if you start up again."

"Sorry, Steve," Myka sighed with remorse and glared at Helena, still trying to figure out what the other two were taking about. She was tired and hungry, and really needed that trip to the bathroom. No bathroom breaks had been a key detail in Claudia's plan she was sure. "I'm sure HG is, too."

"Since when do you call me that?" Helena snapped her head to look Myka straight into her obviously tired eyes. Myka rarely referred to her as 'HG'. She had been the first to use her given name and was the only one that continued to do so. It was almost an unsaid rule among the others that they didn't call her Helena. HG preferred it that way. The differentiation was a defining facet of their relationship. She saw confusion and hurt in those deep eyes, seeing the mutual understanding. She smiled at the haggard face and placed a now warmer hand against Myka's cold cheek. She quietly spoke, "It's okay, love. And Steve was referring to sex you dolt." She poked Myka gently in the ribs, but her smile deepened as she placed a quick kiss on Myka's lips. She quickly turned and passed Steve to lead the way home.

"I'm too tired for that." Myka retorted, now turning red as she realized the interaction had occurred under Steve's close scrutiny. She should be used to it now. The two women had quickly become comfortable in expressing their more intimate interactions among their accepting family members, but that didn't prevent her embarrassment when she became aware of it.

"That's what you said last time, too." Ignoring Steve's presence, Helena continued with a smirk on her face as she led the way through the warehouse. "I distinctly remember a great burst of energy, and then a second. Perhaps we should go for the trifecta? We need to eat first though, and you certainly need a shower. You still smell like a horse."

Myka glared at Helena's back and then Steve as he snorted at Helena's cockiness.

"Would you let the horse thing go, already?" Myka rolled her eyes as she followed the other two out.

* * *

When they arrived at the B&B, the team was just getting a late dinner set on the table. Claudia was the first to see them and immediately ran behind Pete. "Uh, hi, guys. So, did everything work out okay?" she asked cautiously. Peering from behind Pete's back straight at HG she burst out, "Please don't hurt me," then fell back behind Pete again, dreading the smaller, but often lethal, woman's temper.

HG walked across the kitchen with determination and purpose grabbing Claudia by her arm, pulling her out from behind Pete. HG pulled a surprised Claudia into a big hug. "Thank you, Claudia, for seeing beyond our short sightedness. I am terribly sorry to have caused you such grief. Do remember, though, that 'revenge is a dish best served cold.' However, I will let this one go. I'll just go freshen up for dinner and be right back."

She left a stunned Claudia behind her. "Pete, who was that and what did she do with our HG? Think we need to search the warehouse?"

Myka laughed at the girl's skeptical expression. She, too, grabbed Claudia in a big hug. "Yeah, what she said. We are sorry, Claudia. You had every right being upset with us." Looking knowingly at Pete, their conversation from the airplane fresh in her mind, she added, "Helena and I need to discuss a few more things and work on some changes. It's not right for you guys to get stuck in the middle."

Claudia wrinkled her nose. "Dude, I appreciate the sentiment and all, but you smell almost as bad as Pete did," releasing her pseudo-sister.

"Alright. Would you all let go of the horse thing? I'm going to go take a shower now." She smiled at Claudia, turned to leave for her shower and hit Pete in the arm on her way out.

"Hey, what was that for?" Pete yelled at her as she left the room.

"Just because, Lattimer. Just because."

* * *

Myka joined the others for the simple feast of cheese and bread, and freshly cut fruits and vegetables. It was the perfect meal for the warm evening and late hour. She sat in her usual spot between Helena and Claudia, handing Claudia a bundle. "This is for you Claud."

"For reals? What is it?" She asked as she started to undo the string.

"Come on, Claudia. I always bring you back something when I can, don't I?" Myka smiled at the excitement in the redhead's face. It didn't matter how many times they went through this, Claudia always turned into a little kid almost jumping out of her seat with the anticipation. She loved spoiling her when she could. "It's just a tee shirt, and a book on the history of Saratoga Springs. It's really kind of interesting. I read it on the way back so it's a little used now. Sorry."

"Wow, thanks Mykes." Claudia bumped her shoulder.

"Well, someone smells better. It's much more enticing." Helena leaned over and kissed Myka's cheek and breathing in the now clean smell of Myka, with just the hint of her perfume. It had a way of by passing the brain and going straight to the blood stream. That could mean only one thing this late at night. "You seem much more refreshed, too. Almost energetic I'd say. Never underestimate the power of a shower. A wonderful invention." Her devilish smile reached her eyes as she stared directly at Myka. Bright eyes stared back. "I missed you," she whispered into Myka's ear.

Pete loudly cleared his throat to break the moment. "Is anyone up for a couple of rounds of UNO?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't keep changing the rules." Claudia complained. She stood up and started to clear the table. Steve started to help as Pete went to grab the cards. "How about you two?" She asked. "Myka? HG?"

HG had other ideas in mind. "I think that we…"

"Sounds like fun," Myka quickly interrupted. At the hard, cold, look of death Helena dared to give her, she simply smiled back hoping to pacify her. "Just a couple of hands, Helena. I'm tired remember?" She raised her eyebrows pointedly back at Helena. She didn't care if her randy girlfriend caught on or not. She knew the benefits of having a slightly frustrated H.G. Wells in her hands. Yes, they definitely had some things to talk about tomorrow. Pete was right, changes needed to be made in consideration of their family's needs. For tonight, though, she just hoped Steve had extra ear plugs for everyone. Little did she know, he'd already gladly handed them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N: **Not really where I thought this was headed, but that's part of the adventure. Myka and Claudia really needed more time together. I missed them.

* * *

They always woke up like this on the first and second mornings together after being separated. It didn't matter what they did the night before. Usually they just fell asleep next to each other reading or talking, catching up on the events they missed in each other's lives. They would still wake up like this; one was always sleeping on the other. Myka gave up trying to figure it out a long time ago. She thought it probably had something to do with their unconscious minds not wanting to let go, afraid the other would be gone the next morning, but she didn't care anymore. She spent the time now just enjoying it.

This morning it was Helena who was completely sprawled over her, still sound asleep. The open window let in a light breeze and the soft sounds of the early morning. Most of the bedding had been lost to the floor last night, leaving only the sheet barely covering them. Helena's arms encased her body and her legs were tightly woven with her own, still embarrassingly moist. Their housemates were going to kill them after last night. Myka lightly doodled on Helena's bare shoulder blade, while the other hand rested on the small of her back as she absorbed the warm, even breaths caressing her neck. Leaving a light kiss on Helena's forehead, she looked at the clock and sighed heavily. It was almost seven and they needed to get up soon, but she didn't want to leave the cocoon wrapped around her. That decision was going to be taken away from her.

'_Thank God Steve always has a stash of ear plugs!_' Claudia thought. They all predicted it. After what had occurred over the past week it was inevitable. She loved them both dearly, but things had to change. Everyone else agreed. A family meeting was planned for tonight, and now she had to tell HG and Myka. Normally, interrupting the lover's reunion this early in the morning would have embarrassed her, but Claudia was past that now. She was on a mission.

Claudia looked at her watch. It was officially seven a.m. '_They should be grateful it's not two a.m._' she thought as she banged on the door. "Hey, Sunshine," she was really enjoying this far too much, "I have a list of chores that you need to finish. It's part of your contract." Claudia flung open the door with a resonant bang. Ignoring the sight before her she continued, "The sooner you get them done, the sooner you get back here to an empty building to continue whatever salacious plans you may have."

The book being thrown at her she didn't expect, but she managed to duck soon enough anyway. "God damn it, Claudia!" was the last thing she heard uttered from Myka's mouth as she slipped out the door, avoiding the second object thrown at her. With a huge crash against the door and a "Bloody Hell," she thought '_Yeah, that definitely came from HG._' "Hey, that is unnecessary retaliation. Learn to lock your door. I know Myka knows how. I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes, and don't be late or I'll be interrupting again. Oh, yeah, and there is a family meeting at eight tonight. I hope it doesn't interfere with your plans." She broke out in hysterics as one more thing hit the door with a heavy thud before trotting down the stairs to finish her breakfast. '_What was it HG said last night? Oh, yeah, a dish best served cold..._'

Pete was at the foot of the stairs. "Are you okay, Claud? I can't believe you did that." Seeing her only problem was not being able to stop laughing he looked at her in awe. "Wow, Claudia! You were like John Wayne on steroids. You are awesome. High five, oh great techno-beast." They smacked hands. "I can't believe you got out of there alive. Wait a minute. I can't believe you went in there…"

"Pay back is a bitch." Realizing what she had just done and to whom, her face suddenly froze. "Oh, no, I can't believe what I just did. You have to hide me, Pete!"

"Ha, ha," Pete crooned. "Not so brave now, huh? Afraid the little volcano will erupt? We've got you covered. We have to tell Steve this. Let's go eat some pancakes!"

* * *

"Myka, please tell me what just happened did not actually happen." Helena implored as she was getting up off of the floor to crawl under the sheet next to her. "I do believe I've bruised my bum." With the surprise of the door unexpectedly flying open, Myka had literally thrown a soundly sleeping Helena unceremoniously off of her and onto the floor.

"Uh, yeah, it did babe." She chuckled, rubbing the fore mentioned derriere. "It's not like it's the first time Claudia's seen your bare backside or any other naked part of you for that matter. You're the least modest person I know. Why do we never remember to lock the door when we should?"

"I wasn't the last one in the room, darling. For one who locks doors so well, you certainly did a good job of mucking it up this time." Helena started to laugh, too. "Of course, I do remember your hands were otherwise occupied at the time. It appears our little Claudia is not so shy anymore. My job here is done." Helena smiled broadly.

"Depends on what job you are referring to." Myka pulled Helena back to her for a long, delicious kiss, trailing her nails down her back.

"Mmmmm. Darling, I have no doubt in my mind that Claudia will return if I am not downstairs at my appointed time. As lovely as this is, and indeed it is truly magnificent, I do not wish for a command performance." With a quick kiss, she jumped off the bed and headed for the shower.

"When did you suddenly get so shy?" Myka yelled to the retreating body. She got up to throw on some sort of clothing and started to clean up the mess at the door. The book survived, didn't like that vase anyway, and a rock? '_Why do we have a rock in our bedroom?_' she thought '_Where did it even come from? Oh, that left a good-sized ding._' "Did you really throw a rock at the door?" she asked entering the bathroom when she heard the shower shut off.

"I don't know, did I?" Helena said from under the towel. "I just grabbed the next thing I could reach. Honestly, darling, I was soundly sleeping when you threw me off the bed. I didn't actually stop to think, 'Oh, what is the next best thing for me to throw at the intruder, and, oh yes, it's only Claudia, so it best be something relatively harmless.' She's lucky to be alive." She took her towel and snapped it at Myka.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for? And who taught you that?" She rubbed the growing welt on her hip.

"For not locking the door last night! Anyway, now it matches the mark I left on the other side last night." Helena giggled as she jumped out of Myka's reach and ran through the door to get dressed. Sticking her head back through the bathroom door, she answered Myka's second question, laughing at the shocked woman still rubbing her hip. "It was Pete who taught me that trick. Who else do you think would teach me something like that? I'm amazed you even needed to ask."

There was a knock on the door. "Unless you wish to see me naked again, Claudia, and I'd rather you did not, I recommend you give me a few more minutes. I am getting dressed and will be at your disposal momentarily." She grabbed one of Myka's shirts, pulling it over her head.

"Just checking." Claudia said from the other side of the door. "You can start with my laundry and continue with my room while that is being done. If you do a good job I'll let you off early for good behavior and won't make you do my inventory list."

Helena opened the door on a surprised Claudia. "Please don't kill me," Claudia gulped.

"Ah, you were lucky this morning, but as per our agreement, I will finish my tasks accordingly. Myka is just about done if you want to come in." Helena was more than cheerful this morning. Life was so much better when Myka was home. "Hold on one moment while I let her know you're here." Shutting the door she peeked into the bathroom. "Claudia's here. I told her she could come in. Need anything?"

"Just some clothes, please."

Helena grabbed everything Myka needed, throwing a larger shirt of her own into the pile. "Here," she handed the pile of clothes to Myka, "I must be going now." With a not so quick kiss, she shut the bathroom door and let Claudia in. "Okay, then, laundry it is," and off she skipped down to the laundry room.

Claudia stepped over what was left of the mess by the door and started to sit on the bed to wait for Myka. Thinking better of that, she decided the chair was a better option.

"'Morning, Claud. What's up, other than your impromptu peep show?" Myka's big smile assured the young woman she was only teasing her.

"Not much. Did I really just see H.G. Wells actually, ah, skip down the hallway?"

Claudia's puzzled face made Myka laugh. "Probably, but if you value your life, I'd keep that between the two of us."

Myka began to strip the bed, noting where Claudia chose to sit. She rarely sat in the chair, always preferring her bonding time with Myka on the bed. Claudia watched in silence and then got up to help with the quilt, then threw herself on her back onto the newly changed bed. "Uh, thanks Mykes…" Claudia trailed off uneasily.

"I'm not stupid, Claudia. I know why you were in the chair, and frankly I would have done the same thing." She smiled to reassure the girl. She imitated Claudia's position next to her. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Not much. Thanks for the book. It is really interesting. There's a family meeting tonight at eight. I wasn't sure if you heard me mention that while you were throwing things at me." They remained that way for some time, Myka waiting patiently for the young woman to get to what was on her mind. Claudia turned her head and looked at Myka. "She had another nightmare the other night. Did she tell you?"

"No, she hasn't mentioned it, yet." Myka was concerned more by the fact that Helena hadn't mentioned it than that she had the nightmare. They were used to those now and Myka considered it just a part of their lives that would most likely never go away. "She probably just needs some time. Thanks for telling me, though. I won't say anything. It's up to her for when and if she wants to talk about it."

"It was a pretty bad one. Even Steve heard her when she woke up screaming and he came running down the hall. He won't say anything. I spent the night with her. I hope that was okay." Claudia looked at Myka uneasily now. "I just didn't want her to be alone, and she didn't say no."

"I'm glad you were here for her. I wouldn't have expected anything less. I'm pretty confident you're not trying to steal my girl." Myka poked her in the ribs gently. "Besides, I can remember some nights that a certain redhead has crawled into our bed between us after she had a nightmare." Myka took the girl's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "That's what we're here for, Claudia."

"Which brings me to tonight's meeting…" A knock on the door interrupted them.

Helena stuck her head through the open door, "What exactly do you want me to do in your room?"

Claudia picked up her head. "Oh, just sweep, dust, pick up a little, make the bed…that kind of stuff." She sat up straight and said with great seriousness "But, don't touch my desk!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling. Did you know there's a big hole out back?" Helena shut the door for them and bounced off to the room across the hall.

"What's up with her anyway? She's just a bundle of cheer." Claudia asked Myka.

Myka looked up at the ceiling and blushed, laughing at the girl. "You really have to ask, Claudia? What do you think? Argument, four days of separation, reconciliation, you sitting in the chair…"

"Oh, yeah, I lived through it. How could I forget so soon? I heard HG's boots thrown across the room." The girl flopped back down on the bed with a huge sigh.

"How do you know they were hers?" Myka inquired seriously.

"Dude, the walls aren't that thick. I can hear everything. I hear Pete fart every morning, for crying out loud. Besides, you had bare feet at dinner after your shower."

"Right. Back to what's on your mind. I assume, from your behavior and Pete's conversation with me on the plane, Helena and I have something to do with tonight's meeting. Am I right?"

"Uh, yeah, that. Especially, since it was kind of my idea by accident. It just kind of came out, you know?" Claudia rolled on her side to look at Myka. "After your little volcano woke me up…"

"Wait, did you just call Helena a 'little volcano'?" Myka interrupted. Watching Claudia nod with embarrassment she broke out into laughter, holding her stomach. "Oh, Claudia, do not let her hear that one. It's really funny, but do not let her hear that. Of course, knowing her, she'd probably turn it around into something completely inappropriate."

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I let that slip out. I'm so sorry." Claudia smiled back at Myka when she realized Myka found it so amusing, and then continued with all seriousness, "I didn't want you to think I wanted you guys to go away. That's the last thing I want. Where would I go if I had another nightmare? I don't want our family broken up. I like coming back to see you guys cuddled on the sofa reading, family dinner, and all the things we do together trying to be as normal as we can; watching Pete's stupid movies, video games, and playing UNO after dinner, even if Pete does try to change the rules. It's just that everything has kind of changed now that you two are, well, you know, the two of you. So, that's why there is a big hole in the ground out back. After Steve got back, we talked about it more, and it just kind of made sense. So, when we made a proposal to Artie and then Mrs. Frederic, it was determined that regardless of what you guys decided, and what agreements we all came to based on that decision, that some extra space needed to be added for special circumstances. I guess they had a contingency plan in place for separate housing anyway. That's why the hole could be dug so quickly. The Regents have blueprints in storage that are routinely updated; they just never got around to building anything. Please don't be mad at me?"

"It's okay, Claudia. I understand. Pete gave me a lot to think about. I just haven't had any time to talk to my 'little volcano' about it, being ignored for four days and then locked in a storage unit. That was genius, by the way, Claud. How did you get her in there anyway? She won't tell me."

"Oh, I just mentioned that some of her gadgets came in and I left them in there." Claudia smirked. She knew HG would get her revenge at some point, but it was satisfying regardless.

"You are a genius, Claudia. Only you could draw Helena into a trap that she helped design." She laughed again. "She wants to add a heating system, by the way. Apparently, she anticipates us being thrown in there a lot. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

"I think heat can be arranged, if she hasn't gone and done it on her own already."

Myka scooted up the bed so her legs weren't hanging over the end of the bed and pulled Claudia up onto a pillow. "I don't think she's exactly had enough time since I got back to do that." She teased the now embarrassed girl again. "Thanks for the heads up Claudia, and I didn't think you wanted us gone. I totally get it. I guess sometimes no one ever sees what is going on around them when they just keep going on day by day as if nothing changes, and in reality there are really big changes. I'll talk to Helena before tonight. Again, hasn't come up in conversation. It would be kind of nice not to have half of our stuff in storage. Well, my stuff at least. I'm not actually sure what Helena does have. It would be nice to know, though. It's time to know." Myka thought that one over for a minute and then turned to Claudia, changing the topic. "So, tell me what I've missed. How did you keep my 'little volcano' from getting into trouble while she stewed?"

"You're the one that's going to slip up on the volcano thing, not me." Claudia started talking about the past few days and her work on the container and how she taught HG the finer points of kissing major booty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

* * *

It seemed odd to her, knocking on the door to her bedroom before entering.

"Is it alright if I come in?" HG asked, peering in at the two on the bed.

"Hi, HG. Did you get done with my list?"

"Yes, I did. I've cleaned your room and didn't touch your desk, made the bed, swept the floor, and your laundry is folded and on the bed. Do you have room for a third person there?" At Myka's nod she ran and threw herself on the bed landing on the other side of Claudia.

"Are you sure you were born Victorian, cause HG, you sure don't act like one sometimes." Claudia asked.

"You don't know the half of it, Claud," Myka chuckled. HG glared at Myka over Claudia. Myka found it to be a more satisfying and successful response to those glares. Unfortunately, it was at Claudia's expense who just groaned at the exchange.

"Darling, just because I was born to it doesn't mean I was intended for it. I'd like to think I didn't end up in this century purely by chance. I feel much more comfortable in this century than I ever did in my previous life, despite the many incongruities I still run into." She readjusted herself better accommodating the three of them. "Myka, we really do need a bigger bed," she grumbled. "What have I missed?"

"Oh, just catching up. Sounds like we have some things to talk about later." Myka answered. "Claudia says you are a wonderful assistant in building traps for the difficult people in her life."

"Pardon me?" Helena sat straight up.

"Okay, time for me to head to the warehouse. Artie will be wondering what is taking me so long." Before getting up she whispered into HG's ear.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows at her newest best friend for the moment.

"Yes, ma'am. You owe me one." Claudia pointed at HG. "Later guys." Claudia headed to the door and off she ran.

"What was that all about?" Myka asked scooting over closer to Helena.

"Ah, well, you see," she began as she pushed herself up and straddled Myka's hips and continued between increasingly longer kisses, "A little bird… just told me… that we….are very…... much…...alone…..."

"Oh, really." Myka smiled, wrapping her arms around Helena's neck, pulling her down for another kiss. "I think that was the devil, not a little bird."

"Doesn't matter," Helena smiled as she sat up and pulled off her shirt and then Myka's. "The results remain the same," she whispered in her ear as she started to leave a trail of kisses down Myka's neck towards her collarbone.

"Oh, one more thing…" The door banged open. "Oh, never mind…" Claudia quickly closed the door as once again, a book landed against it. "Learn to lock the door!"

Helena dropped her head on Myka's shoulder. "Twice in one day? Are you frakking kidding me?"

"I told you it was the devil," was all Myka could get out of her mouth before laughing and then flipping her unsuspecting lover onto her back.

* * *

"They want us to move out?"

They had come out to the garden to talk and sat under the big maple tree surrounded by the rose bushes. They often came here to talk. Explaining things in the 21st century in terms Helena could understand was often difficult. Many times she understood perfectly, but social issues seemed to be the most difficult concepts for her to grasp.

"No, that's not what they are saying. Did you not listen to anything I just said? We have options. The bottom line is that our behavior, as a couple, is making the others feel uncomfortable."

"What are we doing wrong?" The hurt was clear on Helena's face. Myka wondered if anyone else knew how easily this strong willed person could be so uncertain.

"Nothing." Getting frustrated she repeated, "Helena, listen to me. I don't know what it was like for you in what you refer to as your previous life. I gather, from most of what you've shared with me, that you lived a far greater unconventional life than most. How you got away with it baffles me, but you hardly lived anything resembling a normal life, not that you do now…anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that our actions as a couple are fairly normal, but the living situation for our behavior is not normal. Most established relationships do not live with three other adults under one roof. It's perfectly normal for us to argue, be affectionate towards each other, and have sex as often as we want. It's just not normal for three other people to have to live with that. It makes them feel uncomfortable and it's not fair to them for us to make them feel that way." She paused, trying to see if Helena understood anything she was saying. "Claudia shouldn't be subjected to hearing your boots getting thrown across the room while I'm trying to rip your clothes off because I'm horny as Hell and can't wait to fall onto your naked body in bed, let alone what follows!"

Helena smiled at the reminder of the night before. "I am sorry, but you know how difficult it is for me to sort out what is normal in this century sometimes. With the warehouse added it becomes all that much more complicated. What exactly is normal?"

"Wow. That's a loaded question." Helena looked at her in complete confusion now. "Okay. Outside of the warehouse, most people in an established, committed relationship, which we agree is what we have, right?" Myka stopped abruptly. They'd never actually discussed this before. _'Wow. We've never talked about this. How is it that we've never talked about this before?'_ she thought. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Helena, I consider myself committed to you. I can't imagine not being with you. I love you with my soul. I want you here with me forever." Helena was staring ahead of her, expressionless, not responding. Now she was worried. "Helena?"

Helena slowly turned to her and gently took her face in her hands. Her dark eyes turned to liquid as she stared directly into Myka's. Caressing her cheek with a thumb she spoke with all confidence. "Myka, darling, you are the reason I am so sure I was meant to be here, in this time. Do you really doubt me? Without you, I would not exist. I am more certain of you than anything else in this new world. I could never have all that I have now in my former life, quite simply because you were not there." She gently pushed Myka to the ground. Leaning over her, staring into her green eyes, she sealed her words with the tenderest of kisses Myka had ever received. "Why would I ever want to lose that?" she softly said to a now speechless Myka. After a moment Helena resumed her position, but never took her eyes off of Myka.

Myka swallowed hard and released a long held breath of air. She rolled on her side to perch herself up on her elbow. With a slightly shaking voice she continued their conversation. "Uh, I guess I can't beat that." She released another large breath. "Okay…so we've established that…uh, where was I?"

Helena reached over to brush away a lost curly lock away from Myka's face. "A normal relationship, dear." Helena winked at her, beaming with satisfaction at unsettling the younger woman so.

"Right. In a committed relationship, the couple usually lives alone," Myka started again, "so they can have the privacy to be a couple without interfering with the lives of other people…and I'm really not explaining this very well."

"Let me tell you what I've gleaned from this, dear." Helena interrupted. Clearing her throat she began, "A couple, like us, makes the family members we live with uncomfortable because the behavior we exhibit is not that which is socially acceptable in a living situation such as the one the warehouse has provided. Couples, ordinarily, do not have such passionate, extraordinary sex and arguments such as we have on a regular basis while in a family unit such as ours. Therefore, to lessen the tension created by such behavior, it has been suggested that you and I be offered more suitable accommodations in which we may be able to acceptably behave as one would normally expect from a committed, sexual relationship, as is ours, without causing unnecessary discomfort to the other members of our family. This would include, but not be limited to, extended and often riotous arguments, ardent sexual endeavors, and the exceptionally annoying interruptions of people walking into our bedroom. As such, a certain level of equilibrium is thus attained. Or rather, as can be created in an already unstable environment of the warehouse. Am I correct?"

"Um, yeah, I **think** that's what I meant." Myka just stared at Helena in disbelief at what had just spewed from the woman beside her.

"What exactly are our options?"

"Uh, right…" Myka stumbled still amazed at what she had heard. "From what Claudia was explaining to me this morning, while you were working on her special list, we can either stay where we are and alter our behavior, which I think would not only be completely impossible, but certainly not to our benefit, move out completely and find our own place, or stay in a sort of guest house on the grounds that provides us with our privacy and theirs, but also allows us to stay close at hand and continue to interact as we always have. That's why there is a big hole in the ground."

"Ah. I was wondering about that. So, not the inground swimming pool that Pete keeps asking for? Poor boy. If we don't stay what happens to the hole? Does it get refilled? That seems rather foolish."

"No. They are still building them. Apparently, they were always meant to be built and never were. They want guest houses for special circumstances, regardless of our decision. We just happen to have come along and finally pushed the Regents into action. I don't think they've ever had two agents in our situation before. Rebecca and Jack were the first that we know of, but Jack died and they never got married. So that leaves us." Myka looked up at Helena who was now staring ahead of her, again, in deep thought.

"Helena, are you okay?"

"Yes, just thinking." Helena lay down on her side facing Myka. She picked at the grass underneath her. Picking up a long blade of grass, she looked at Myka, sweeping it down the nose in front of her. "What are your feelings?"

"I know we can't stay where we are. Poor Claudia has pretty much been recent proof without meaning to. I also know she doesn't want us to leave. No one does. Honestly, I don't want to either. I like being part of a big family; having dinner, the movies, game night, and knowing we're all there for each other, especially when one of us is gone. They're also right. We need to have our privacy so we can stay out of their way and vise versa. I don't want to make things awkward for them. Like almost getting caught making love to you on the sofa...and as far as anyone knows that still never happened! We were lucky we didn't get caught. I think we should go into a guest house. The extra room would be nice, too. We both know those bedrooms were not intended to accommodate two people." Myka gently took the hand that was playing with the blade of grass on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't want to lose my family." Helena looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I've missed a family for so long, Myka. Yes, we get under foot and we have our disagreements, but you are right about someone always being there." They sat quietly. Myka knew Helena wasn't done, just gathering her thoughts. "I had a nightmare when you were gone. Both Steve and Claudia came running. It was a horrible dream. I needed to change my night clothes. Claudia was right there though, and did everything you do. Well, nearly everything. She wiped my face with a cool cloth, changed the sheets while I dressed in the bathroom and stayed with me the rest of the night. I don't know what I would have done without her. That young woman stepped into your shoes to take care of a 140 year old woman still having nightmares like a child. I don't think I can live away from them, Myka. As well as I've acclimated to this century, I still depend on all of you far more than you know. I discovered that early on while I was away." Myka brushed her tears away and kissed her forehead before pulling her to her.

"So, guest house?" Myka asked rolling on her back, pulling Helena with her.

"Yes, guest house. What time is it? May we stay here for a while longer?"

Myka looked at her watch as Helena burrowed her head into the woman's long neck.

"Plenty of time. Helena?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Helena rose up to look into Myka's eyes. She left a soft kiss on her lips before resuming her former position mumbling, "I love you, too."

* * *

Steve looked at the clock once more as he set the table. "You told them the meeting was at eight, right, Claudia?"

"Yes. It's only six. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not. Things have just been on the strange side this week." Claudia bent her head down and rolled her eyes up at him. "Okay, so stranger than the usual strange. I don't make it a habit of locking my friends in storage containers."

"All for a good cause Jinxy, all for a good cause." Pete commented, dishing up the food.

"So, where are they, then?"

"Steve, no one has a curfew. You're acting like a granny. It's two hours away! They'll be here. Last I knew they were, uh, well, um…anyway they had plans to eat lunch in town. Maybe they got a late start. I don't know. It wasn't my job to watch them last. I mean…oh, never mind." Claudia shuddered, turning red remembering the last time she did see them. "I don't think there was enough food in the house to make up for their caloric loss."

Pete snorted.

"Myka wanted to talk to HG about the family meeting. She thought HG'd be a bit miffed at being the last to know why there is a hole in the ground out back and didn't want it sprung on her at the last minute. Last thing we want is our volcano…I mean, HG, to erupt. We so have to let 'little volcano' go guys or she's going to hear and we will end up dead in some far away ditch."

"I think we lived through enough 'eruptions' last night." Pete sat down with the potatoes and carrots. Claudia smacked him. "Ouch. Why is everyone always hitting me?"

"Think about that one a little more, Pete. Some day we may actually clue you in," was Claudia's only response.

"Well, Claudia, you have to admit last night was a little overboard," Steve seconded.

"See, it's not just me!" Pete exclaimed pointing a finger at Steve to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, Pete, and you're not the one that was woken up at two in the morning. You slept through that just fine. Steve would have heard it."

Steve smiled at Pete. He loved being the favorite sometimes.

Pete stuck his tongue out at them. "Hey, let's see who can fit more mashed potatoes in their mouth."

"Grow up, Pete." Claudia and Steve said simultaneously.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Myka and HG walked into the dining room holding hands. "I know it's not time for the meeting yet, but if you're done eating, do you just want to start? I'm kind of tired."

"I'll bet you are. Ouch!" Pete complained.

"I heard that, Pete." Myka glared at him.

"Yeah, well I heard a lot of things too, even with ear plugs," he retorted.

"Which is why we are here, right?" Myka sighed.

"Both of you stop." HG intervened. "You two really are like children sometimes. Oh, Claudia, sorry for earlier. You did say…"

"I know what I said." Claudia turned away embarrassed once more today. "I just didn't know how fast you really worked it. I mean…uh…never mind! Let's clear the table and get to business, please." Everyone was staring at her. HG and Myka were the only ones who knew what they were talking about.

After the table was cleared and all were settled, Myka jumped in. "I think we can save a lot of time, thanks to Claudia filling me in this morning. First of all, we are sorry things have gotten so awkward. As I told Pete, I don't think any of us realized the impact all of this was going to have on all of us. Second, if it's still an option, we've decided that a guest house is the solution we prefer. You are our family, and we don't want to lose what we have here. We've created something very special and neither Helena, nor I, want to lose that. If we are all in agreement, then it's just a matter of setting new ground rules."

Claudia let out a huge sigh. "Thank you for not leaving."

Pete and Steve high-fived each other, then realizing what they were doing, quickly sat down straight-faced. "We're good."

"I didn't know what I was walking into when I came on, but I'm really glad I did," was all Steve said.

"So, ground rules, huh?" Pete asked. "I don't think we thought that far ahead."

"That's why we are here, Pete." Steve reminded him.

Claudia burst out, "I vote for locking doors…"

"I vote for **knocking** on doors." HG retorted.

"Agreed!" Everyone said at once, and then broke into laughter. The tension broken, they continued with their discussion.

"How long until construction will be completed, do they know?" HG asked when the discussion ended.

"I'd say probably 2-3 months, maybe?" Steve guessed. "I don't know. The foundation was started today. It probably depends on how quickly the Regents want things done, and how quickly things can realistically be finished. We'll have to ask. I don't think there is any artifact that can build it overnight."

Helena's eyes opened wide. She jerked her head towards Myka. "I can't do it, Myka." She spoke quietly."There is no possible way in this century, or the former, that I can do it."

"Yes, you can." Myka assured her under her breath.

"You cannot possibly expect me to do that. Can you do it?" HG inquired skeptically.

"Do what?" Pete wanted to know.

"None of your business Lattimer, none of your business. For now you better keep these on hand, just in case." Myka, red-faced, threw the large box of ear plugs in the middle of the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them away when I'm done to play with later.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for their reviews and comments. They do help and I listen.

* * *

Steve rushed in through the door to his companions eating breakfast, unusually excited. "Hey guys, look. I've got a copy of the plans for the cottages, since I can't get near them. Why is everything such a secret here? Anyway, look. I think you're going to like this. The exterior completely blends in with the B&B, and I think they've done a great job blending them into the natural landscape from what I can tell. It has a cathedral ceiling, and the bedroom is a loft, but they extended the upper level to fit a full bath upstairs and an office up front. Since you'll mostly be eating here, there's just a small kitchen and that made room for a half bath, but it's designed really well. And look at this," he pointed to the paper excitedly. "I love construction…there's a patio planned in the back off from the kitchen eating area. You get to decide if you want a fence or not, or even bushes or something. I think we should definitely go with a natural barrier; some sort of hedge or roses or something like that. It's too late now, obviously, but we can design that over the winter. Oh, and then some potted plants. I'd recommend some herbs, too, but you guys can't really cook. Sorry. Then we can figure out the outdoor furniture, probably a natural look, again. That will be awesome for breakfast. From what I can figure, it'll be mostly sun, with some partial shade, but I won't really know until I can get out there." Steve was nearly bouncing with excitement.

Claudia jumped in quickly. "Are you really, Steve? I've never seen you so bouncy. It's like a shaved Tigger. Who knew you were Mr. Landscaper of the Year."

"I love this stuff. You saw what I did at my mom's. Well, what do you think? They're almost done."

They had been too busy to pay attention to the progress of the house behind the inn. It was October already. They knew that their house was prioritized for them and the other two would be constructed over the winter, but it progressed much more quickly than they'd anticipated. Moving day was approaching rapidly.

HG stared at Myka, who seemed unable to pull her eyes away from the plans.

"Guys, this is really cool. I want to help with the patio, too. I can totally come up with a program for that…you really should see what Steve and his mom did. Hey, Steve, maybe she can send you some pictures?" Claudia suggested, catching Steve's excitement.

"Myka, is this really happening?" Helena spoke quietly, poking her arm trying to break her focus.

"Yeah, I guess so." Myka continued to stare at the plans.

Pete looked at his partner sitting there mutely. "Mykes, you okay? I thought you'd be, like excited or something."

Steve continued oblivious, "I know it's not very big, but it's really just an extension of here, remember. Doing laundry will be a pain, but you'll be in the closest house. It really is a good design."

"When do we go shopping?" Claudia wanted to know. "Steve, go get a pen and a pad of paper. It's time to make plans and lists. First, we need to figure out what you have in storage, and HG, we need to actually find your stuff."

"Most of my belongings the warehouse put in storage, and I don't really need nor wish for any of that. Everything I have essentially is here except for a few things I'd like, but are presently being held hostage in a tourist attraction in London. I lived at the warehouse after losing Christina, and I didn't really require anything in the bronze sector." She ended sadly.

"Hey, Mykes, you okay?" Pete was still concerned, especially after noticing her lack of reaction to HG's distress.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

Claudia and Steve started pouring over the plans oblivious to the others, already making lists of things that they may need including basic groceries.

Myka stood up to take care of her breakfast dishes. Helena followed suit, deep in her own thoughts. "I'm heading over to the warehouse. Are you coming with me?"

"No, I've got a few things to do first. Tell Artie I'll be there soon."

"Alright then, but he'll still blame me somehow for you being late." Helena's small smile waned with disappointment. She gave Myka's arm a slight squeeze and a peck on the cheek before turning to leave. "I've got my phone if you need me."

"Okay, see you there."

On her way out the door HG leaned towards Pete, softly speaking. He nodded his head, and she left with a quick glance at Myka, still at the sink, staring out the kitchen window.

* * *

"Hey, partner. You seem a little not so Myka right now, and that's kind of weird."

Myka looked up from the bench in the garden. Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees, but the fall day was warm. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I would have thought you'd have been a little excited about the plans. You didn't run right off to work, and this really hot Brit that spends an awful lot of time at your hip, despite making out with me first, told me you'd be out here. Ouch! See, now there's the Myka I know." He grimaced, rubbing his arm.

"She kissed you, you were not making out!" She glared at him. He enjoyed reminding them of that incident far too much. "Just overwhelmed I guess. It's all happening so fast, you know? One day we seem in the way and the next everyone is pushing us into the outhouse."

"I'd hardly call it an outhouse. It does actually have indoor plumbing." She smiled at his lame joke. "She is one Hell of a kisser, though… Ouch. Okay, I deserved that, and for the record, that one was on purpose and knew it was coming." Myka chuckled this time. "See, made you smile. No one is pushing you out, you know that. We're really happy that you guys have this opportunity. It was our idea, after all. You two need some privacy and hopefully someday I will too. Who knows, maybe a year from now you will decide to move into a real house of your own away from all this madness. Things change. It just feels like a really big change, huh?"

"It does. I am excited. I really, really am. It's just that… before it was this plan and now it's reality. Just the two of us, alone. Not having to worry about getting in the way or inadvertently disturbing everyone else." She laughed now. "I'm not sure how many more cold showers we can withstand."

"Wait a minute, Mykes. You guys really aren't… I mean, you know…"

Myka shrugged. She decided she might as well paint her face red at this point. "I wouldn't say no, but definitely, uncomfortably, discretionarily infrequent, and most definitely restrained."

"Really, why? Is discretionarily even a real word?"

"Just trying to be considerate." Myka said weakly. "And yes it is a real word. That's why you don't like to play scrabble with us."

"Whoa. That's not cool, Myka. I thought you two were just really keeping it quiet for once. Which really doesn't jive, now that I think about it…and I'm not... thinking about it, that is." He digressed.

"Anyway, that's not really being considerate of your selves is it? No one expects, or wants, you to be taking cold showers. That does mean more hot water for me, though." He smiled nudging her shoulder with his own. "I'm serious, Myka. I might be a guy, but even I know it's not just about sex. Don't forget I was married once. We didn't make the right choice, but the feelings were still there. We all need that connection with the person we share ourselves with."

"Why are we talking about my sex life?" Myka groaned.

"Because, for some stupid reason you're unnecessarily depriving yourself and HG from sharing something special and you're the one that brought it up. I'm feeling really uncomfortable now." He cleared his throat. "Okay, don't look at me now. Mykes, I think you're pretty awesome and I'm glad you have someone to share that with. This whole cottage thing wasn't based on your, uh, romantic life. It's really for you guys, not us. It just makes sense that you should have more privacy. That's how you grow together." Pete took her hand, looking at her now. She so rarely got to see this honest, serious side of him.

"Remember after Yellowstone, you asked me about my vibe about HG?" She nodded, not really wanting to revisit those painful memories, but listened regardless. "I didn't really tell you everything. Yeah, I had some bad vibes, but they were kind of mixed, too. When she came back as an agent, it wasn't like a bad, bad thing, but underneath it all, something really good was trying to get out, and it was always stronger when she was around you. It was really cloudy for me. The more she was with you the stronger the good vibe was, so it seemed okay, I guess. This whole cottage thing gives me a good vibe." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"You know, if it were me, I'd be a little freaked about this move, too. But, I'd also be really excited. This is a good thing, Myka. So, I think you should enjoy it as much as Steve and Claudia are, 'cause if you're not careful those two are going to have that place decorated before you even get the key; the one you are going to use for Claudia's sake."

Myka had to laugh at that. "You're probably right. Let's go to work partner." She stood up stretching out the kinks in her back, then pulled on his arm to get him off the bench. Before he had a chance to walk off she gave him a grateful hug. "Thanks, Pete."

Returning the hug, he kissed the top of her head. "Anytime." He scrunched his face, formulating his next words. "You know, HG is freaked, too. She was pretty quiet, especially after Claudia asked her about her stuff, and I know you didn't register that." He gave her a direct look. "That's got to be stirring up an emotional stew for her. I think that's why she sent me out after you. Just so you know. So, let's do her a favor and get to work before Artie tries to kill her over something stupid and she takes him down. Oh, and Myka, promise me something will you?"

"What?"

"Tonight, rock her world. She needs you. I mean the whole of you. We'll all be in the Pete cave."

"Gee, thanks, Pete, dive right into my sex life again, oh, and no pressure…" Her voice shook a little with apprehension.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, especially if you stop taking those cold showers. Besides, history repeats itself...often, from what I've heard..." Pete took off through the garden before she could hit him this time.

"Oh, you better run Lattimer…"

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Artie accused the agents. "You're late. Steve and I have that errand to run in town." He looked at Pete. "The rest of you have work to do."

"Just had a few things to do, Artie. Sorry. We should be settled in soon, and be out of everyone's hair."

"And playing with someone else's soon." Pete said under his breath with a goofy expression and quickly stepped far out her reach. "Don't hit me."

"I don't like complications. I knew this relationship was a bad idea." Artie complained.

"The relationship yada, yada, yada, causes complications….la, de, da, da." Pete jumped in. Myka heard it almost weekly, if not more and he was tired of Artie's attitude. "Artie give it up already. They are moving forward and it's about time you support them. What would the lovely Dr. Vanessa say, huh? They need each other like milk & cookies."

"Milk & cookies, Pete? That's all you could come up with?"

"I like cookies…"

"Enough!" Artie stopped the conversation over appropriate analogies. "Look, Steve and I have to go out. Pete, you can work on your reports since other events seem to be pulling you away from them." He stared directly at Myka over his glasses. "You too. You're both behind."

"Where are Claudia and HG?" Pete wanted to know.

"In storage." Artie stated flatly.

"What?" Pete and Myka bellowed at Artie.

"Yes, since Claudia and HG were arguing loudly like children, Steve threw the two of them in there when their disagreement became more of a shouting match."

"What did HG do now?" Pete inquired, spinning around in his chair, avoiding the paperwork in front of him.

"Actually, Claudia started it over some tools. Steve had enough and put them in there. It's been an hour now. May beat the one you lovebirds had last week. Too bad HG put that heating system in. They might have been out by now. I'm really glad we got that thing, now. Claudia had a hard time selling me on it, but I do like it."

"Would everyone stop calling us the 'lovebirds', please? God, it's not like this is a new thing!" Myka crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "Just wait until it's you. You have no idea what is being saved for you." She glowered at the two men.

* * *

Pete couldn't help complain placing another box in the new office, "Man, this is working up a sweat. Just how many books do you guys have?" he asked as he straightened up rubbing his lower back.

"Really, Pete? A book store owner's daughter and an author. Let's think about that one for a minute…Hmm….not enough." Myka rolled her eyes at him placing another box of books on the floor. "There's Advil in the bathroom."

"Hey, is this HG's desk?" he asked, running his fingers appreciatively over the wood. "You know, the real one, the one with the, the you know what…the drawer and all?"

Myka pulled out the side drawer, turned it over, and pulled out the back panel, exposing the still remaining, hidden key. "Yeah. Same chair, too. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wow, does that bring back some memories. Ah, yes, and to think I got the first kiss." He teased Myka.

"I can assure you, Mr. Lattimer, it was neither remarkable nor memorable." HG announced wryly as she came up behind Myka, wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning into the damp back. In response, Myka reached behind her, pulling her in closer.

"You really like to say that don't you?" Pete gave the expected response, his ego only slightly deflated.

"Indeed, I do. I distinctly recall the highlight of my day was getting handcuffed on that chair by a certain warehouse agent in a stunning pink shirt that stretched in places in the most delicious way. She had the loveliest hands. I found them to be quite strong and extremely skilled, not to mention thorough." She smiled into Myka's shoulder. "What do you remember, darling?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe being stuck to a really high ceiling? Though, I admit the handcuffing part was kind of nice, until you got out of them. Maybe we should reconsider that?" Myka turned in HG's arms placing a kiss on her lips.

"Uh, guys, Pete still in the room here….Really, though, how did you manage the desk? And what does the key go to now?"

HG turned around to answer Pete as she leaned back into Myka's damp body. The taller woman enveloped her with her arms and rested her chin on the slight shoulder. "The key goes to nothing…yet." She smirked at Pete's suspicious look. "I've not had enough time to play. As for the furniture, like everything else I requested from my home, I have the originals of what I desired and the warehouse kindly, and quietly, provided and replaced those items with reproductions in my home in London. Anything of importance or that has any sentimental value is here. It's not as if I'll ever be allowed to live there again, nor do I wish to. That would cause quite a stir, wouldn't it?" She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

Myka piped up amongst the laughter. "I don't think I'd really like all of those tourists in my home. Especially, since you have an inclination to kiss strange American men there."

"After a century, a girl does need to experiment before the crucial occasion arises, darling. Not that it was a particularly fitting kiss for analysis. However, I had no doubt that I would still get the girl." Her eyes twinkled as she grinned at Myka over her shoulder all the way to the door.

"Yeah, Mykes, I'll give her that. You got caught, and by a hot one at that. Ouch!" He rubbed his arm following Myka's retreating figure as she disappeared out the door. "Okay, I admit I really deserved that one. See, I'm learning…Hey, I'm working up a sweat moving a million books here for you…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them away when I'm done to play with later.

* * *

They had just turned the light off, exhausted from the first day of moving. Tomorrow everything would be settled and they would be spending their first night alone in their tiny cottage. Myka snuggled closer behind Helena when they heard the knock on the door.

Helena turned her head questioning Myka with a curious look. "Since when do people actually knock on our door?"

Myka instinctively knew who it was. "Come on in, Claud."

The girl stood nervously in the doorway, a silhouette against the hall light.

Helena smiled as they both automatically shifted making room for the girl. Myka lifted the covers for their guest. "Well, are you crawling in or not? It's getting a little chilly here with this big gap."

Falling back on her insecurities she reverted momentarily into a little girl again. Finding her safety with the two older, if not always wiser women, Claudia crawled in under the covers.

They waited patiently for her speak. "I miss you guys already."

Both women each took one of Claudia's hands. Myka gently squeezed it. "Oh, Claudia, we're still here, you'll just need to walk a little farther now and carry a flash light. Come on. Let's get some sleep.

"Just knock first." HG commented.

"If you remember to lock the door...Will you tell me a story HG?" a weak voice asked.

"Always." Despite her fatigue from the day, she granted the young woman her wish.

* * *

Helena woke up with Myka's arms wrapped around her. She loved fall. The cooler weather meant they tended to sleep wrapped together. The downside was they found it more difficult to leave that warmth and get out of bed, which sometimes led to other things, making them late for work just to be greeted by a grumpier Artie. Oh, well. You only live once, right…or more? Helena still hadn't processed that one.

Claudia must have gone back to her room in the early morning. Today they would officially be out of the main building and in their own cottage. It was scary, but also exciting. Myka stirred from her sleep, burrowing into Helena, groaning at the first realization of light. Helena greeted her with a searching kiss, sleepy eyes coming to life.

"Myka, time to get up. We have a lot to do." Helena was unconvincing with her still sleepy voice, despite the sweetness of the kiss.

"No," she groaned again. "I'm still tired from yesterday, and Claudia kept elbowing me in the ribs. We really need a bigger bed. It's much too small for Claudia's sleep-overs." She sighed moving into her lover seeking a more thorough wake up kiss. "It's much nicer here."

Sometime later, Helena eventually managed to drag herself away from those kisses and out of the bed, pulling the covers off of Myka before dressing. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and pulled Myka's University of Colorado sweatshirt over her head.

"Hey, that's mine." Myka complained half-heartedly.

"Not so much anymore. I can't remember the last time you wore it." Helena chuckled.

"Because you're always wearing it." Myka smiled. She really did look cute in it.

"Come on, we want to be settled in by tonight, or Claudia will be taking advantage of her security blanket and poking you in the ribs again. Sometimes she's worse than a puppy." She smiled at the thought. They just couldn't refuse the girl. Maybe this move was a good thing for them all.

She sat on the edge of the bed tugging at Myka's arm. "We have a lot to do before we can collapse in pure exhaustion."

"What? No devious plans?" Myka smiled at her, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Darling, I would love to have the most delicious and erotic plans, but quite honestly, I believe we will be far too tired for any christenings. Besides, Artie and Steve are up to something." She got off the bed leaving Myka to get up and walked to the window.

"What happened to food and the power of a shower?" Myka asked.

"Oh, bugger it. I can't believe it's frakking raining! We still have stuff to move over." Helena sighed.

"Frakking? You know, you've used that word an awful lot." Myka commented, throwing on the last of her clothes, also pulling her hair in a pony tail.

"Have I really?"

"Yes, you have. Claudia speak is rubbing off on you, Wells." Myka started laughing. "Oh, if only the world knew the truth. H.G. Wells starts to speak from the urban dictionary." She came up behind Helena and looked over her shoulder out the window, the rain a steady drizzle. "It's supposed to clear off. It just better do it 'frakking' soon."

"I don't think you used that word exactly as it is intended."

"How would you know?"

"I know 'Claudia' speak. Come on. Let's pick up our little bed bug and grab breakfast. I'm starving. Grab a bag while you're at it."

* * *

"Wow! This place looks great! When do we have a slumber party?" Claudia asked.

"Uh, let's give them some time to adjust, Claud." Steve placed a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. "Is there anything else you guys need? It looks like you're all set."

"I think we're done, Steve. Thanks. Thanks to all of you." Myka answered.

"Yes, Steve. If not for you all, this would never have happened." HG added.

"Actually, I think Myka started the ball rolling by locking a door. Or was it you, HG, taking off for hours in the car?" Claudia reminded them both of the event.

HG gave Claudia the "Minoan glare", as they called it; the one that really scared them.

"Yeah, right. So, here's the grocery list we came up with. Feel free to add anything, like extra protein bars and chocolate, maybe some Gatorade. Don't think you'll need those twizzlers for a while Myka." Now it was Myka's turn to glare. HG looked confused.

"Claudia..." Steve stopped her. "Now would be a good time to stop and say 'See you when you get back and we'll help you unload those groceries, if you want, whatever they may be'." Steve smiled as he turned his friend around and walked away back to the main building.

HG scrunched up her face, still confused, at Myka. "Why would they think we need protein bars? And what exactly is 'Gatorade'? You always have twizzlers on hand, why wouldn't you now? Myka, I don't understand this grocery thing."

"Come on champ, I'll explain it on the way."

* * *

Steve and Claudia ran into the Inn after they left in the car.

"Okay, they're gone. We need to hurry. Come on Artie, aren't you going to help?"

"And risk hurting my back?"

"Artie, I am sure there is some task in this plan you've all come up with that you can manage."

"Ah, Mrs. Frederic." They all jumped. "Of course… Just concerned about dinner."

"There will be plenty of time. I will need some ice."

Pete was already in the cottage getting to work when the others arrived to complete the task. "For the first time I'm glad they have not learned to lock the door!" He beamed as he began his work.

"That's because I've got the key. They haven't even thought about it, yet." Claudia gloated hanging the prized, shiny object from her fingers. "Think they'll get married?"

Everyone dropped what was in their hands and stared at her. Steve busted out laughing. "Claudia, let's get them moved in together first."

"I was just asking. Maybe I'll get to be an Aunt!"

"Claudia…." Artie warned as he carried the lightest things.

* * *

Artie was finishing up their surprise in the cottage leaving the others to start dinner. Pete and Claudia were chopping vegetables for Steve who was happily cooking at the stove.

"Pete, watch it with that knife. You're going to cut off your finger, and you're splashing stuff all over." Claudia complained.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about them moving out."

"What?" Steve wasn't sure why this was such a new thought.

"Well, it's kind of like another 'first time' for them; we just don't have to hear it all this time. That was kind of shock, you know. I mean, we all knew it was going to happen sometime, but still. What an awkward breakfast that was. This time it's not, awkward I mean."

Claudia shook her head at him. "Dude, that wasn't their 'first time'."

Pete stopped chopping and stared at her. "What do you mean that wasn't their 'first time'? How do you know?"

Claudia looked at Steve who just smiled while he cooked. "Remember that time you had the flu and Steve and I went with them to Tenerife?"

"Yeah…"

"That was their 'first time'."

Pete looked at Steve, who nodded in confirmation.

"How do you know this?" Pete asked incredulous.

"Uh, let's just say walking in on them isn't a recent event for me."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Spent the whole time bunked in with Steve." Again, Steve nodded in confirmation.

"And you didn't tell me? That was like weeks before here!" Pete whined.

Steve finally intervened as he readied the meat. "Wasn't any of your business, and not our place to say, so put some ice on it and get your mind out of the gutter. It shouldn't be there anyway. They still needed their space to figure things out. That's why. And you will NEVER let them know you know."

Artie stumbled in quickly, having just finished his job at the cottage.

"Hey, here they come. How's it going Steve?"

"All ready to go."

"I'll help them with the groceries while you guys set up the food. This is awesome." Claudia ran out to meet them at the car.

"Claudia, what's going on?" Myka saw right through the girl. HG pretended she noticed nothing, carrying in the few bags of groceries.

"Nothing. Dinner's almost done. Steve and Artie are cooking."

"Artie? Artie can cook?" Myka continued with the line of questioning as they put the essentials away.

"One of your favorites."

They got to the kitchen to find Artie in an apron that said 'Kiss the cook'. Laughing at the sight, Artie looked at them over his glasses. "Is there a problem?"

"I would say Artie, you make an adorable chef." HG complimented him. "So, what is this special gastronomic sensation that smells absolutely wonderful?"

Steve turned around from the stove with a sizzling iron in hand. "Every Jersey boy's specialty…fajita's!"

"Okay, everyone," Steve announced with pride, "dig in. In honor of the beginning of a new adventure, because we don't have nearly enough of them already."

"Oh, and here's the key." Claudia handed them a bright shiny key. "Learn how to use it."

* * *

They stumbled into the cottage alone for the first time. It had been an odd journey to this destination with many adventures yet to come.

"Myka, we really need to put the rest of the groceries away." When HG walked into the small kitchen she stopped so quickly Myka ran into her, almost knocking the two of them over. "Oh, my." She whispered.

Sitting on the table was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice with two crystal flute glasses. Next to it was a small plate of chocolate covered strawberries, and a bouquet of red roses with a small, elegant card.

"What's the card say?" Myka asked picking up a strawberry and feeding it to her lover as Helena pulled it out.

_Myka and Helena,_

_ May the wonders that have led you to this destination pale in comparison to the endless wonders you have yet to see._

_-Irene_

The women stared at each other speechless.

Helena was the first to react. "Shall we, darling?" She picked up the plate of strawberries and leaned into the flowers, inhaling their rich scent. "These strawberries are absolutely delectable and must be accompanied by a glass of what appears to be a very nice bottle of champagne." She fed Myka a strawberry following it with her tongue, licking the escaping juice from her chin and lips. "I suddenly find myself not so tired anymore." She grinned.

Myka took the champagne and they headed up to the bedroom in the loft. It was Myka's turn to stop dead now. "Uh, Helena…that's not our bed."

In place of the four poster bed they had left earlier was now a king sized Shaker bed that they had considered for several weeks, but had been too busy with their jobs to manage buying before the move. Yet another card sat against the numerous pillows. Placing the champagne and the strawberries on the matching side table, Myka picked it up.

_To our favorite ladies,_

_Myka,_

_ We really needed more room for story time. We have gathered a list of requests. Batman is not one of them._

_Helena,_

_ May your nightmares ease. You are our family and we will always be right here when you need us most._

"_Do not dwell on the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." - Buddha_

_ -Your true family and friends, _

_ Artie, Pete, Claudia, Steve and Trailer._

Dropping the card, Myka turned to Helena and pulled her towards her holding her tightly in silence, both in tears and in their own thoughts. Once composed, Helena broke the embrace to look upon their newest furniture.

Pouring the glasses with champagne and picking up another strawberry to feed her lover, Helena said in a low, husky voice, "My dearest Myka, this is all well and good, but I am eagerly awaiting a number of volcanic eruptions in that new, big bed of ours." Myka stared at her open-mouthed in shock. Helena raised her eyebrows innocently. "What, did you really think I didn't know what they've been calling me since that fortuitous night that landed us here? 'Myka's little walking volcano'. I wouldn't want to disappoint them." Coming closer, she wrapped her arms around Myka's neck, pulling her down for a teasing kiss, tasting the sweet juices of strawberries mixed with chocolate. "However, I do promise you, dearest, that only you will ever realize my full potential." She pushed Myka back onto the bed determined to fulfill that promise.


End file.
